Acht unter einigen von Captain Jack Harkness
by Afaim
Summary: Teil der "Captain Jack"-Serie. Manche seine Liebhaber in der Vergangenheit hatten ihm vorgeworfen, dass er zu wenig lieben würde. Dass er nicht in der Lage war, ihnen die Liebe zu geben, die sie verdienten.


**Acht (unter einigen) von Captain Jack**

**Teil der Captain Jack-Serie **_(sonstige bisher veröffentlicher Teile dieser Serie: _

_**Captain Jack und die TARDIS **__[wip]) Die einzelnen Teile der Serie hängen aber nur locker zusammen wie es bei allen meinen DW/TW-FFs der Fall ist._

**Alterempfehlung: PG-14, T**

**Warnings: Adult Content!, sexuelle Situationen, Spoiler für Dr. Who und Torchwood**

**Pairings: Jack/John, Jack/Rose, Rose/Nine, Jack/Nine, Jack/Tosh, Jack/Owen, Jack/Gwen, Gwen/Rhys, Gwen/Owen, Tosh/Owen, Jack/Ianto, Jack/Martha, Jack/Ten**

::::::::::::::...**  
**

Manche seine Liebhaber in der Vergangenheit hatten ihm vorgeworfen, dass er zu wenig lieben würde. Dass er nicht in der Lage war, ihnen die Liebe zu geben, die sie verdienten und dass er nicht einmal wüsste, was Liebe eigentlich ist.

Doch sie irrten sich. Jacks Problem war nie, dass er zu wenig liebte. Im Gegenteil, er liebte zuviel. Und jeden, den er je getroffen und geliebt hatte, hatte er auf eine andere Art und Weise geliebt. In mehr als nur einer Hinsicht.

;;;;;;;;;;

_1. John Hart_

John war der erste gewesen. Der erste, den er wirklich geliebt hatte. Damals hatte er noch nicht Jack Harkness geheißen und war noch ein Zeitagent gewesen. Und John, der damals auch nicht John Hart geheißen hatte, war sein Partner. Es war keine Liebe auf den ersten Blick und John schien davon überzeugt zu sein, dass er sich nie mit ihm einlassen würde. … So konnte man sich irren.

Sex mit John war ein wenig wie ein Ringkampf. Es hatte immer mit Gewalt und Leidenschaft zu tun und war eigentlich niemals wirklich angenehm – aber es war einfach wunderbar. John zu lieben war als würde er eine noch perversere und krankhaftere Version von sich selbst lieben. Es war wie eine merkwürdige Form von Narzissmus gemischt mit ein wenig Selbsthass. Zeitschleife hin oder her, John war für ihn mehr als nur ein One-Night-Stand.

Nach der zweiten leidenschaftlichen Nacht wusste er, dass er diesen Mann liebte und immer lieben würde, und er sagte es ihm auch. Und John meinte, sie würden einander immer wieder finden, egal was passieren würde, aber niemals würden sie miteinander glücklich werden können, weil sie sich so ähnlich waren.

Leider hatte er recht.

;;;;;;;;;;;;

_2. Rose Tyler_

Rose war eigentlich ein Unfall. Natürlich war er von Anfang an an ihr interessiert. Aber da war der Doctor. Und Rose hatte eigentlich nur Augen für den Doctor. Und der Doctor erwiderte ihre Gefühle, so viel war klar. Und natürlich waren da die Regeln und Regel Nummer 3 lautete um die Worte des Doctors zu zitieren: _" Finger weg von Rose. Solange Sie sich hier befinden, möchte ich nicht, dass Sie auch nur daran denken Rose in irgendeiner unangemessenen Weise zu nahe zu treten. Und kein Tanzen mehr."_

Da er schon beinahe alle anderen Regeln gebrochen hatte, hatte Jack eigentlich vorgehabt sich an diese zu halten. Egal, was er für Rose empfand, Sex würde alles nur verkomplizieren.

Aber Rose strahlte so hell und war so wunderschön, und der Doctor war ein neunhundert Jahre alter Timelord, und sie waren seine Begleiter und waren beide Menschen und manchmal da vermisste Jack seinen ehemaligen Partner und die Zeitbehörde so sehr, dass es weh tat und Rose vermisste ihre Mutter und diesen nutzlosen Mickey und ihre Heimat.

Und eines Nachts betranken sie sich und schütteten sich gegenseitig ihr Herz aus – hauptsächlich über den Doctor und dann landeten sie gemeinsam im Bett, wie man so schön sagt.

Es war wundervoll. Rose war wie das unendliche Meer, das sich sanft um seinen im Sand liegenden Körper schlängelte, die Brandung, die ihn nur streichelte, aber doch glücklich machte. Es war wie Liebe sein sollte – ewig und doch nur ein Moment.

Am nächsten Morgen gestand Jack dem Doctor alles (er ließ nur die Details weg). Er erklärte, dass er es verstünde, wenn er nun aus der TARDIS geworfen werden würde und dass es ihm Leid täte. Der Doctor sah ihn lange nachdenklich an und meinte dann, dass er es verstünde und ihm verzeihen würde. Das war alles. Irgendwie wusste der Doctor zwar immer das Richtige zu sagen, aber nie dann, wenn es darauf ankam.

Jack und Rose kamen überein es dabei zu belassen. Keine Wiederholung nie mehr.

„Es geht nicht", erklärte Rose, „Der Doctor…."

„Ja, der Doctor", stimmte Jack zu. Niemals wollte er ihm noch einmal so wehtun. Und Rose, wollte ihn ja eigentlich gar nicht.

Trotzdem - Rose Tyler würde Jack niemals vergessen.

;;;;;;;;;;;

_3. Toshiko Sato_

Nachdem er Tosh gerettet und rekrutiert hatte – ihr eine zweite Chance auf ein neues Leben gegeben hatte - war er sich natürlich darüber im Klaren, dass die brillante junge Frau angefangen hatte für ihn zu schwärmen. Er war ihr Held. Und wenn sie seinen Namen aussprach und ihn „Jack" nannte, dann sagte sie es immer so als wäre er eine Art Superheld. Und wenn sie sich im gleichen Raum befanden, dann konnte sie nie die Augen von ihm nehmen.

Das war eine ganz normale psychologische Reaktion, sagte sich Jack, und er war professionell und erfahren genug um die Situation nicht auszunützen. Heldenverehrung war er gewohnt und genoss sie, aber die Gefühle einer verletzlichen jungen Frau derart zu seinem Vorteil nutzen – nein, das würde er nicht tun. Ungefähr drei Tag lang war er sich sicher, dass das stimmte.

Dann lud ihn Tosh auf einen Drink nach der Arbeit ein. Abzulehnen wäre unhöflich gewesen, aber anzunehmen gefährlich. Immerhin war Tosh eine attraktive junge Frau und es wäre nicht das erste Mal gewesen, dass felsenfeste Vorsätze sich in Staub aufgelöst hätten nachdem Alkohol im Spiel war. Er musste sich nur an Rose erinnern.

Trotzdem nahm er an. Und natürlich passierte, was passieren musste.

Er liebte Tosh als könnte sie jeden Moment unter seinen Händen zerbrechen, so vorsichtig und liebevoll war er. Er hatte Angst sie würde dadurch nur noch mehr verletzt werden als sie schon verletzt worden war und würde sich selbst nachher dafür hassen. Aber wie könnte er es bereuen? Jeder Berührung so sanft, jede Kuss so leicht – es war fast als wären sie noch unerfahrene Teenager, die nicht wirklich wussten, was sie taten und Angst hatten einander weh zu tun.

Tosh sagte ihm nachher, sie hätte selten irgendeine Erfahrung so sehr genossen. Er nahm das als Kompliment.

Natürlich konnten sie das nicht fortsetzen und irgendwie schien Tosh das – zu Jacks Enttäuschung auch gar nicht zu wollen. Sie war zufrieden mit dem, was sie in dieser einen Nacht gehabt hatten. Jack nahm ihr das nicht ganz ab (oder besser seine Eitelkeit wollte es nicht ganz wahr haben), aber er nahm es hin und behielt sie einfach weiter im Augen und war bereit für den Fall, dass sie ihre Meinung doch noch änderte.

Doch sie änderte sie nicht. Und dann kam Owen und ein Blinder konnte sehen, dass Tosh sich sofort in ihn verliebte und jede Schwärmerei die sie einmal für Jack empfunden hatte fast augenblicklich überwand – und durch eine neue Schwärmerei ersetzte. Eine Schwärmerei aus der wohl niemals mehr werden würde, denn Owen war einfach zu sehr Owen um zu sehen, was direkt vor seiner Nase war. Und manchmal wenn Tosh besonders unglücklich darüber wirkte, dann bereute Jack es damals nach jener gemeinsamen Nacht nicht mehr daraus gemacht zu haben, denn so hätte er Tosh wenigstens für kurze Zeit glücklich gemacht.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_4. Owen Harper_

Owen war ständig unglücklich. Man konnte es sehen. Er war so sehr verletzt worden, dass er nun nicht mehr in der Lage war der Mann zu sein, der er einst gewesen war. Jetzt wollte er den anderen Leuten nur noch wehtun, und seinen eigenen Schmerz stillen indem er _Kontakt _hatte. Sein ständiger Wunsch nach _Kontakt_ war so groß, dass er Jack ein wenig an sich selbst erinnerte. Und natürlich geschah das, was passieren musste.

Mit Owen zu schlafen war ein bisschen wie mit John zu schlafen, zumindest am Anfang. Owen war nämlich bissig. Und er schien Jack um jeden Preis wehtun zu wollen und dabei selbst den Schmerz, der ihm zugefügt wurde, zu genießen. Owen arbeitete damals noch nicht lange für Torchwood und der Schmerz um den schrecklichen Verlust seiner Verlobten saß noch tief.

Und dann nach etwas Beißen, Kratzen und Leidenschaf, ging ihm plötzlich die Energie aus. Jack – der schon viel erlebt hatte – hatte so etwas noch nie im Bett erlebt. Owen verfiel direkt in seinen Armen und begann zu weinen. Jack war einige Sekunden lang wie gelähmt, und dann nahm er Owen einfach in die Arme, drückte ihn an sich, streichelte ihn und flüsterte ihn beruhigende nichts sagende Lügen zu. Dass alles wieder gut werden würde. Dass er nicht allein war. Dass der Schmerz nachlassen würde. Den Rest der Nacht hielt er den Arzt einfach fest und tröstete ihn so gut er konnte, (was nicht besonders gut war), aber Owen schien es zu reichen.

Normalerweise würde Jack eine solche Begegnung nicht als Sex zählen, aber es war eine Liebesnacht gewesen, so viel stand fest. Am nächsten Morgen verließ Owen sein Bett und sie erwähnten den Zwischenfall nie wieder. Und Owen fuhr fort mit der Suche nach Kontakt. Und schreckte selbst nicht davor zurück Alienartefakte zu missbrauchen um diesen Kontakt zu bekommen. Und entschied sich für Gwen.

Jack hoffte, dass Gwen vielleicht das heilen könnte, was er nicht hatte heilen können, aber Gwen hatte Rhys und dann kam Diane und auch sie hatte nicht genug Zeit um Owen zu heilen. Tosh hätte es vielleicht gekonnt, aber Owen war zu blind um zu sehen, was direkt vor seiner Nase war.

Und Jack selbst war einfach nicht gut für Owen – das wusste er genau.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_5. Gwen Cooper_

Mit Gwen war das so eine Sache – eine schwierige Sache. Jack fiel schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung auf, dass sie etwas an sich hatte, das ihn faszinierte: ein großes Herz, Mitgefühl, Verständnis. Für jeden. Und wie sie ihn ansah sprach Bände. Sie wollte es genauso wie er es wollte.

Doch sie hatte Rhys (was sie allerdings nicht daran hinderte etwas mit Owen anzufangen), und Jack wusste, dass er nicht gut genug für sie war. Es hätte nie funktioniert und obwohl er scharf auf sie war, wollte er sie nicht wirklich. Sie erfüllte ihn mit Sehnsucht, weil sie ihn an etwas erinnerte, das er längst verloren hatte und nicht weil er mit ihr zusammen sein wollte.

Und doch war die Versuchung da – und inzwischen wusste Jack, dass er Versuchung nicht widerstehen konnte – und er dachte sich, dass sie, wenn er der Versuchung nachgeben würden nachher vielleicht professioneller miteinander umgehen könnten. Gwen schien genauso zu denken. Und nachdem Owen und Gwen die Sache beendet hatten, war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er passierte.

Jack liebte Gwen in jener Nacht zärtlich und leidenschaftlich zugleich – so wie man nur jemanden lieben kann, den man auch respektiert. Es war alles was sich ein Paar an Erfüllung wünschen konnte und mehr. Und nachdem es vorbei war, erklärte sie ihm, dass sie zu Rhys zurückkehren würde und ihn nie wieder betrügen würde. Und Jack wurde klar, dass er sie dadurch, dass er der Versuchung nachgegeben hatte, verloren hatte.

Langsam sollte er daran wohl gewöhnen.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_6. Martha Jones_

Martha war von Anfang an ein wenig verknallt in Jack. Das passierte Jack natürlich öfter und er mochte Martha und sah auch, dass sie attraktiv war. Und frustriert in ihrer Beziehung zu dem Doctor, der immer noch Rose nachtrauerte.

Und Jack selbst? Um ehrlich zu sein fühlte er sich furchtbar einsam. Er hatte gedacht, dass seine Einsamkeit vergehen würde, wenn er erst mit Rose und dem Doctor wieder vereint wäre, doch nun war Rose irgendwo und der Doctor hatte nicht nur ein neues Gesicht, sondern war auch sonst irgendwie anders und verhielt sich distanziert. Und Jack vermisste seine Freunde – sein Team. Und vor allem vermisste er Ianto. Mehr als er jemals erwartet hätte. Wann hatte der junge Waliser angefangen ihm soviel zu bedeuten?

Weder er noch Martha machten sich etwas vor. Es war nicht mehr als der Versuch zweier einsamer Menschen, die einander attraktiv fanden, ein paar schöne Stunden miteinander zu verbringen. Was nicht bedeutete, dass es nicht schön war.

Martha war wie ein angenehmer Sommerregen, der Erlösung und Neuanfang mit sich brachte.

Der Doctor nahm Jacks später erfolgendes Geständnis fast stoisch hin. Fast schien es als hätte er sowieso nichts anderes erwartet.

„Tun Sie ihr nur nicht weh", meinte der Doctor dann. Jack dachte an seine Gefühle für Rose und den Doctor, an Torchwood und an Ianto und wusste plötzlich, dass er Martha sogar schon sehr bald sehr wehtun würde. Egal wie sehr sie vorgab, dass ihr das alles nichts bedeuten würde.

Irgendwie war es doch immer so mit ihm.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_7. Der Doctor_

Nach dem Tod des Meisters wirkte der Doctor traurig – mehr noch besiegt und verzweifelt. Und Jack hatte schon beschlossen ihn zu verlassen, aber diesmal wollte er nicht gehen ohne sich zu verabschieden.

„Doctor? Ich wollte nur…. Ihr Verlust tut mir leid…" Der Doctor machte sich nicht einmal mehr die Mühe ihn anzusehen.

„Ich dachte nur … wenn Sie Trost brauchen ich meine …" Jack unterbrach sich und wusste nicht mehr, was er noch sagen sollte. Der Doctor sah ihn an. „Das ist meine Schuld, Captain", meinte er dann, „Schon damals vor meiner Regeneration da wusste ich, dass Sie gewisse Gefühle für mich entwickelt hatten. Ich hätte etwas sagen sollen, aber…." Der Doctor unterbrach sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „So kann es auf jeden Fall nicht weitergehen."

Jack seufzte. „Aber genau darum geht es doch, Doctor. Seit wir uns getrennt haben, habe ich versucht mit meinen Leben weiterzumachen, aber eigentlich konnte ich ständig nur an Sie denken. Und ich will so nicht weitermachen. Es gibt da jemanden, der mir einiges bedeutet und mit dem ich mir etwas aufbauen will, aber das kann ich nicht solange das zwischen uns beiden immer noch so im Raum steht…."

„Was wollen Sie also von mir, Captain?"

„Einen Abschluss. Das brauche ich, und Sie brauchen für heute Nacht jemanden, der für Sie da ist. Also, was sagen Sie?"

Zu Jacks Überraschung sagte der Doctor ja. Jack war schon immer der Ansicht gewesen, dass es mit Aliens aufregender war als mit anderen Menschen. Aber ein 900 Jahre alter Timelord? Das war schon etwas Besonderes. Und vielleicht war es ja auch für den Doctor etwas Besonderes. Am nächsten Morgen fragte ihn Martha, ob er „alles geregelt" hätte. Jack musste grinsen. Ja, das hatte er. Und nun konnte er vielleicht endlich über den Doctor hinwegkommen und ein neues Leben beginnen.

Und dabei nie vergessen, dass er einst von einem Timelord geliebt worden war.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

_8. Ianto Jones_

Als Jack begann mit Ianto zu schlafen, da ging es ihnen beiden hauptsächlich darum den Schmerz mit dem sie ständig leben mussten irgendwie besser zu ertragen.

Jack hatte sich von Anfang an zu dem jungen Waliser hingezogen gefühlt (und Pheromone in Hülle und Fülle produziert) und er hatte das ungefährliche Flirten zwischen ihnen wirklich genossen. Doch dann stellte sich die Wahrheit heraus und Lisa ruinierte alles. Trotzdem fanden Jack und Ianto irgendwie eine gemeinsame Basis für Sex. Für guten Sex, der leidenschaftlich und verspielt zugleich war. Aber mehr war es wohl für keinen von beiden.

Aber während der Sache mit dem Doctor, Martha und den Meister, wurde Jack klar, dass ihm das nicht mehr reichte. Er wollte nicht länger flirtend durch den Tag gehen, ab und an mit Ianto schlafen und jeden küssen, der nichts dagegen hatte. Er wollte etwas aufbauen – etwas Wirkliches.

Deswegen fragte er Ianto nach dem Date. Und war so glücklich, dass dieser annahm. Und er musste feststellen, dass sich Sex mit Ianto nach Kino und gemeinsamen Abendessen sogar fast wie wahre Liebe anfühlte – und vielleicht wenn er weiter an dieser Beziehung arbeiten würde, würde es eines Tages auch wirklich wahre Liebe sein.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Jack war sich klar, dass sie es natürlich nicht wussten. John wusste es vielleicht, und der Doctor ahnte es wohl, aber die anderen wussten es einfach nicht: dass Jack niemals mit jemanden schlafen würde, den er nicht auf die eine oder anderen Weise liebte.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;,

_A/N: Eigentlich heißt diese FF „Sechs Leute, mit denen Captain Jack nie Sex hatte und zwei mit denen er hatte. Oder umgekehrt?", aber ich war zu feige es unter diesem Titel zu veröffentlichen. _

_Ähm, ja zu den Martha und den Doctor-Abschnitt, ich habe keine Ahnung, wann diese Begegnungen stattgefunden haben. Martha offensichtlich irgendwann bevor Jack und der Doctor in Gefangenschaft des Meisters geraten sind und er Doctor knapp vor dem Ende von „The Last of the Time-Lords" bevor Jack und Martha den Doctor verlassen, aber eigentlich glaube ich nicht, dass irgendwann zwischendurch wirklich Zeit für diese Schläferstündchen war…. Aber sagen wir halt in meinem DW-Universum haben sie dafür Zeit gefunden (und ja natürlich hab ich sie an diesen Zeitpunkt gesetzt weil sie stattfinden mussten bevor Jack und Ianto „ernst" wurden also vor der 2. Staffel)._

_Reviews sind Balsam für meine Seele._


End file.
